Rebel Riots
The Rebel Riots is the pirate crew led by Harriet Hook. History Harriet Hook is the firstborn of Captain Hook, but due her sex, the spotlight was stolen by her younger brother Harry. Harriet had always had to work twice the time harder to earn what was supposed to be her birth right. However, tired of being looked down and rejected, she decided to start her own crew and be with people who would truly respect her. Harriet reunited with her lifelong friend Murph and asked him to be the Quartermaster, her second-in-command. Murph willingly accepted. Harriet also asked Sammy Smee to be the Boatswain, since he was 'pretty good in putting things in order'. However, Sammy refused, he wanted to be with his family and take care of his little brothers. Harriet respected Sammy's decision, and assured him that he would always be welcomed to the crew if he ever decides to join. Harriet and Murph continued their search for crew members. Harriet contacted her complicated friend Rhona Jaeger, a skilled hunter, to offer her the position of Master Gunner. Rhona eagerly accepted. The small crew had their first official meeting, where they agreed the name Rebel Riots. Once reunited enough resources, Harriet decided to get a ship. There weren't a lot of ships around the Isle of the Lost, most of them were wreckage. However, there was one ship that hasn't had an owner in a long while, the Black Star. Harriet decided to purchase it, unaware of the legend of the ship. The seller, who knew the tragedy that came behind those that tried to own the ship, expected Harriet suffer the same fate as everyone else. Conversely, it was the seller and his men who suffered the tragic fate when he stepped on the ship without Harriet's permission. The Black Star wasn't in poor condition, but it still needed fixing and upgrades. Harriet started to look for a Carpenter and the only one she found was Tom Molina. Even though everyone disliked Tom, Harriet still recruited him and only had intention to keep him until the ship is completely fixed or until they find another Carpenter. A few days later, the Rebel Riots were visited by an odd-looking girl. She came looking for the legendary Captain of the Black Star. She introduced herself to be Sachiko Miyazaki and wished to apply for Boatswain. The crew was left bewildered by the request. Harriet wanted to know what Sachiko could do and asked for a demonstration of her skills. She told Sachiko to come aboard, but Sachiko refused, insisting to wait until she's officially part of the crew. Harriet, annoyed, denied Sachiko a position in the crew. Sachiko apologised and asked for a second chance, agreeing to show her skills. She asked for a combatant, which Harriet didn't think twice and offered herself. Murph stopped Harriet, offering to go instead. Harriet denied, she prepared herself for combat. Seeing that Sachiko didn't have a sword, Harriet told Murph to lend her opponent his sword. Sachiko declined, as she had her own weapon: her war fan. Harriet was quickly defeated, while Sachiko remained untouched. Irritated by the defeat, Harriet pulled out her gun and attempted to shoot Sachiko. Murph managed to warn Sachiko in time. Sachiko quickly disarmed Harriet and knocked her out unconscious. Everyone were shocked, they couldn't process how everything just happened in just few minutes. Sachiko assured the crew that Harriet was alive, then instructed the crew to put her somewhere comfortable, and when she'd wake up, to give her some warm water, preferably tea. Sachiko said she'd be back the next day, then left. Harriet regained consciousness later that day, disoriented. Murph made sure that Harriet was calm, then proceeded to tell her what happened, which she decided not to make a comment on it. She said she wanted to see Sachiko right that moment, but Murph urged her to rest and wait until tomorrow. He also offered to talk if Harriet wanted to. Harriet requested to be alone, and thanked Murph for looking after her. The next day, Sachiko arrived. Sachiko apologised Harriet for knocking her out, and Harriet apologised for having pointed the gun at Sachiko. Both sides forgave each other. After a brief chat, Harriet accepted Sachiko into the crew as Boatswain. Some time later, Sachiko told Harriet about the legend of the Black Star. It is said that only the right Captain can sail the the ship. Harriet was overwhelmed, but she believed the story. Sachiko opened up more about herself. She's from Witch Lair, also known as the witch district. When she heard the news, she had to come to see it by herself as soon as possible. Members Current members Harriet Hook *'Name:' Harriet Hook *'Role:' Captain *'Description:' First born of the infamous Captain Hook, but her birthright was stripped away the moment that her younger brother Harry was born. Harriet has always had to work twice the time harder to earn the respect she deserved. However, tired of being looked down and rejected, she decided to start her own crew and be with people who would truly respect her. Murph *'Name:' Brandon "Murph" Murphy *'Role:' Quartermaster *'Description:' Murph is Harriet's lifelong friend, he has always deeply admired her. They love and care for each other more than their own blood. He's a man of a few words, speaking only what he has to say. Murph is extremely protective when it comes to his crew, specially towards the members that he deems as to be most vulnerable. Rhona Jaeger *'Name:' Rhona Jaeger *'Role:' Master Gunner *'Description:' Rhona can hardly be found sitting still in one place. She's constantly moving and in need of making noises, which is usually the sound of gunshot she produces while practicing her aim. Rhona's a rebel at heart, and she would go as far as fighting her own Captain to prove herself right. However, she would never betray Harriet and the crew. Sachiko Miyazaki *'Name:' Sachiko Miyazaki *'Role:' Boatswain *'Description:' Despite her petite and quirky appearance, Sachiko can be deadly. She spent her entire life practicing and mastering many forms martial arts, specially tessenjutsu. Like Murph, Sachiko is not much of a talker, but she is always ready to listen to those that need to be heard, and to fight for those who cannot. Sammy Smee *'Name:' Sammy Smee *'Role:' Treasurer *'Description:' Sammy is like a little brother to Harriet, having grown up together under the same roof. Initially, Harriet offered him the position of First Mate, but he refused. Piracy was never his thing despite being born and raised in Pirates Bay. He would never harm a soul. He prefers to use his abilities and knowledge to help others, specially his family. Mic D'Arque *'Name:' Dominique "Mic" D'Arque *'Role:' Gunner & Musician *'Description:' Mic is often mistaken to be that Auradonian boy who got lost during vacation. If it weren't for the big gun that he carries around, nobody would've thought he was from the Isle. Mic loves singing and playing the guitar. In his free time, he fills in the role of Musician. Lydia Tarigan *'Name:' Lydia Tarigan *'Role:' Gunner *'Description:' Lydia is considers herself a free spirit. She does things her own way and only listens to the very few that she considers as worthy. Despite being a "gunner", Lydia enjoys using bow and arrows. Tom Molina *'Name:' Tom Molina *'Role:' Carpenter *'Description:' Tom has quite a big mouth. He speaks before he thinks and he doesn't even think after he speaks. Harriet only intended to keep him around until the ship is fixed, or until they find a new carpenter. However, he has never been actually kicked out of the crew, even after a new carpenter was found. Jo Hammer *'Name:' Josefa "Jo" Hammer *'Role:' Carpenter *'Description:' Harriet found Jo being forced to work in extremely poor condition. The girl was abused and mistreated, nobody recognized her hard work. Harriet couldn't stand and do nothing about it, so she fought for Jo and freed her. To express her gratitude, Jo joined the Rebel Riots to dedicate the rest of her life to Harriet. Nisha Hassan *'Name:' Nisha Hassan *'Role:' Medic *'Description:' Nisha comes from a family of witches expert in herbs and potions. She mostly creates her own medicine using homegrown herbs and other natural elements. Nisha doesn't wish to harm anybody, she only wants to use her skills to help people. When she was offered a position in the Rebel Riots, she declined. It took almost a year to convince her to join the crew. Nino Allegri *'Name:' Nino Allegri *'Role:' Cook *'Description:' Nino loves cooking as much as he loves dancing. He doesn't mind who he works for, he conforms as long as there is a kitchen with enough space so he can move his feet while frying clams and chopping onions. He dreams of opening his own restaurant and secretly admires Princess Tiana. Bobbie Fitzroy *'Name:' Bobbie Fitzroy *'Role:' Powder monkey *'Description:' Zoe Moreno *'Name:' Zoe Moreno *'Role:' Mechanic *'Description:' Trivia *The Rebel Riots were originally created in 2015 for the story Descendants: Dark Sides. The crew consisted of: Harriet Hook, Tommy Hook (Harriet's younger brother), Ocean (son of Ursula), Sammy Smee, Clay Clayton, Freddie Facilier, Rick Ratcliffe, Sebastian Stromboli, Rebecca Rourke and Shan Yong. It was only known that Harriet was the Captain, while other members weren't assigned specific roles. Category:Rebel Riots